Be mine?
by bluesraine
Summary: After 1.9, again, Maura went home alone and Jane comes over to check on her. And Maura discovers Jane tastes like Vanilla. OneShot, again.


Disclaimer: They are not mine, sadly, but I love to borrow and play with them.

I went home alone. After all, this has been a long week to me. I discovered I had a half brother. He is dead and I will never get to know him. Then, I meet my father who turns out to be a paid murderer. This was all so confusing.

I'm still confused.

But this evening was nice. We sat in the bar with Jane's dad and brother. They had been fixing the pipes behind the bar- well we all helped. It was teamwork. It was fun being with Jane's family. It somehow always is. I like her family. It's a real family, stable yet with ups and downs, but in the end, they will always be there for each other. When we sat there, I felt like being part of it, and I think Jane felt it, too. When we left, they invited me over for dinner, but I felt like a long, hot bath at home alone.

And here I am, on my own. I get a glass of wine, some cookies, turn on the music and fill the tub with hot water. I lighten some candles and get out of my dress. The water feels good, and I can feel my muscles starting to relax. My mind won't stop thinking though. I wash my hair and my body, and I hear somebody knocking at my door.

I don't want to answer, but when I don't, I can hear Jane's voice. "Maura, are you okay? Open up, it's me."

I grab a towel and open the door. She looks at me. I'm still dripping wet. "You…" she stammers, "you are wet."

"I was taking a bath."

"Oh, sorry to interrupt."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, sure." She holds up a bag. "I brought food. And candy." Her look runs over my towel, to my legs. "Um…"

"Right", I realize I'm standing in the doorway half naked. "Come on in; make yourself comfortable, I'll get dressed."

I run back to the bathroom, grab my pyjama pants and a top. I towel my hair a bit, it's warm outside, so I know it will dry quickly. When I come back, Jane is in my kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Warming up dinner." I smell fresh, self made Italian food. How can you not love Jane's Mom? Jane holds out a fork with Macaroni. "Taste."

I do as I'm told, and try the pasta. They're, unsurprisingly, delicious. "Mmm."

She smiles. "Good. Now, sit down."

We share a plate in front of the TV. When we are done, I carry the dishes back to the kitchen. She follows me to get herself another beer. "Jane, you should probably be with your family."

She pulls her head out of the fridge where she was searching for some chocolate, I guess. She slowly walks over to me. "I thought you enjoyed being with me tonight in the bar."

I nod. "Yes I did. It was fun."

"Okay." She smiles. "So now, stop thinking how you could get rid of me and enjoy being with me."

But I cannot stop thinking. We watch a movie, and I get lost in my thoughts. I don't realize she is looking at me. When she reaches out and strikes a strand of my hair behind my ear, her hand rests on my shoulder for a moment while her look holds mine.

"You shouldn't worry", she quietly says. "You are not like them, Maura. I know your genetic code may be, but you are more than that. You are unique, and not only are you highly intelligent and smarter than google, you became how you are on your own. You are honest and caring, you are so beautiful and such a wonderful woman."

I can't help but smile. "Thanks."

She smiles, too. "Oh come here." She pulls me into a hug, and I slip my arms around her. It feels good, it feels great being so close. Her hand runs over my back, making me sigh. I don't want to let go. When she pulls back I instantly missing her touch.

"Jane", I whisper. And before I realize what I'm doing, I bend forward and press my lips on her. It's only a second till I pull back, but she's off the couch already. I jump up. What did I just do? How could I? I look at her; she is confused, furiously running around here, like a headless chicken. "Sorry", I manage to get out. "I… I guess it was a long day, I… I don't know, I'm sorry. I'm going to go to sleep now. Thanks for stopping by." And with that, I quickly escape to my bedroom.

I lie down, crawling under the blanket and hide my face in the pillow. God, what did I just do? I kissed Jane! She is my best friend, my partner, and much more. She is the only one that matters. I would always trust her blindly. She may be grumpy and sometimes stepping on my toes, or we fight, but we always get back together. She is my person. I am aware I have feelings for her, but I had never planned to show her. Because the relationship we have, the team we are, that's important and I would never jeopardize that. "God", I murmur into the pillow, feeling extremely stupid about what I did.

I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't hear her sneaking in. I freeze when the mattress moves. She lies down next to me. Then, she strikes my hair back again. "Maura…"

I slowly look at her, afraid of what may happen next. "You kissed me", she states.

"Yes I'm so…"

She quickly reaches out, puts a finger on my lips. My heart beats like a drum. "You kissed me", she repeats. "And I… probably liked it", she adds.

"You liked it?" I can't believe she said that.

"Well, I'm not sure, it was too short for a proper judgement. It was just a second, maybe it doesn't even count as kiss?"

"Oh." Now, I'm even more confused.

I can see her smile in the moonlight. "You need to try again."

"You want me to kiss you again?"

"Yes."

I need to take a deep breath. I hesitate for a long moment. Then I reach out and cover her cheek with my hand. I let my finger ran over the edge of her lips. She has the most beautiful lips I've ever seen. When I slowly bend over I can feel her start smiling. I let my lips cover hers softly, but when I feel her hand on my arm I let my tongue wander along her bottom lip. She opens her lips, and I take the opportunity and start exploring her. When I am out of breath I pull back, looking at her.

"What do you think", I whisper. "Was that long enough for coming to a conclusion?"

Now she laughs. "Yes, Maura it was." She pulls me closer. "And I want to do this again."

This time I don't hesitate and kiss her more forceful. She replies, and makes me moan. She rolls me over, and moves closer. I can feel her body pressing to mine. When I let my hands run over her back, she grabs them and fixes them with hers above my head, needing to be in control. "Okay", I manage to get out.

She looks at me. Then, she kisses my jaw line and wanders down to my shoulders while her hand traces down the other side, along the side of my upper body. I can barely breathe. She presses some kisses on the bare skin above my top. I feel her hand slipping under my shirt, slowly, trying. Her fingertips wander along my stomach, and then very, very slowly find their way up. Just under my breasts she stops and looks up. I can only stare; I don't want her to stop. She kisses me again, then softly let one finger draw a circle around my breast. I can't help but moan. When she covers my breast I finally move my arms and pull her closer. I want, _need_, to feel her.

She keeps striking over my skin. I pull the fabric of her shirt, trying to get access to some skin. She helps me by pulling it over her head and throws it away. Okay, I guess we go with the "toss-away" method then. My clothes follow, and so do the rest of hers. We lay down only in our underwear, not being able to let each other go. Our mouths find their way back together, our hands discovering each others body. She's beautiful. Her muscles are well defined, not too much, and her skin is so soft.

Her mouth discovers my upper body when she looks up. "You taste like vanilla." Before I can answer, her tongue trails circles on my breasts and I shiver. She now slowly works her way down, over my stomach to my panties. "White lace…" she murmurs. Her fingertip slips under the fabric. She takes her time, and then pulls the panties down. Her finger finds its way back, and starts drawing circles again. She looks up for permission, and I can only nod. Her hand starts discovering me.

I close my eyes when she slips inside. "God" I murmur.

"It feels that good?" she quietly asks.

"Yes." I kiss her. She moves closer, and while she's striking me inside, I trail my hand slowly down her body. She moans when I tease her, but pays back with her thumb finding my most sensitive spot. "Jane!" I moan.

"Let me feel it", she begs, and I fulfil that wish. She feels so tight, her skin wet and so soft. I need to move a little bit for better access, but she kisses me. So I start massaging her, and she does the same. Her tongue finds her way back to tease mine, but I pay her back well. I feel her starting to clench around me. She's close, and it makes me smile. She speeds up her movements, and suddenly I feel my climax rushing over me. When I cry out her name, she lets herself go. I pull her as close as possible when she shivers all over.

We lay there until our hearts find their normal rhythm again. Jane reaches out and pulls the blanket over us. I move around and lean my head to her shoulder. She kisses my hair. "I wish you would have said something earlier. I didn't know what I was missing."

"You liked it."

"No", she said. "I just faked my first orgasm to the most wonderful woman I know." When she realizes that I'm staring at her, she grins. "Stupid, I loved it."

I steal a kiss. "Good." Then I snuggle closer.

"Oh, we forgot one thing."

"What? I don't think we need condoms or anything…"

Now, she starts laughing. "No, I didn't mean that but I guess you are right here. I meant… I should have probably… talked about this earlier."

"What is it? Tell me, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about anything. This is new to me too, but we can talk about it."

"Okay." She draws three boxes into the air, and points at each. "This one say yes, the next maybe, the third says no."

"I don't see…"

"Do you want to be my sweetheart?"

Now I can't help but giggle. I reach out and remember the position of the boxes. My hand slowly wanders from maybe to definitely yes, and there I set a mark, still giggling like a school girl.

And when she kisses me again, I finally forget about the last days. I forget there is a world outside this room, that there are other people. I forget about the families, about work. All I can think of are Jane's soft lips pressing to mine, the smell of her hair, and the look in her eyes… full of passion and love. Because she is the only one who matters. And suddenly, my world is right again.

The End


End file.
